


Unfinished

by RageFire3000



Category: Football - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 【抽风原创慎入】几个混迹于X国联赛的足球青年的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蹴鞠原创  
> 素材来源于现实

窗外是萨市不常见的阴天，耳内是萎靡颓废的《Chelsea Girl》，所有人都震动了一下，飞机着地了。  
欢迎来到萨市。  
飞机上的欢迎广播就是他浪费了两年职业生涯黄金期的句脚。  
他面无表情起来取行李。经理人建议他带着这顶印着NY的愚蠢帽子坐八个小时的飞机，然而取下这顶帽子又会有谁认识他呢？  
Vulcan的球迷千千万，但是谁也不会认识一个身穿23号的饮水机管理员。  
在蹉跎了两年后，这个饮水机管理员被自己家乡的球队廉价收购了。至少，在能望见30岁的年龄，他重新成为了球队首发。  
欢迎滚回萨市。

下了飞机后他就打开了自己的手机，虽然并没有什么期望，他还是收到了来自出发地的上百条信息。  
“Gian，今天天气不错，祝你路途平安。”是Vulcan的队友。  
“Gian，转会还有一些遗留问题，落地后回我电话。”是他的经纪人，等所有事情结束后，这经纪人也不必代理他这没有名气的小球员了。  
“Gian，很遗憾你不能留在Vulcan，祝你在萨市一切顺利，欧冠见！——Gareth”还是Vulcan的队友，Gareth，一个坚持在所有短讯后加上自己名字的强迫症。  
他面无表情翻阅了所有信息，目光停留在最后一个名字上。这个名字上顶着一个数字为99的红色气泡。  
思考十秒钟，他还是点开了这个名字。密密麻麻，废话连篇，在飞机上的8个小时里，他几乎每分钟发一条。  
“Gianluka，我还是后悔没有向Andre（Vulcan主教）多说一句，让他留住你。”  
“Gian，Gian，luka，Gianluka……”  
“还记得我们一起入队的时候吗？我们和Diego他们一起去吃了Gelato，我现在就在这家店里。”  
“Gianluka，你这个沉默的混蛋。”  
“你他妈从来不会为自己争什么，Andre才会看不到你的优秀。”  
“你为什么还在为那次失误自责？那老头强迫你踢不熟悉的位置，他从来没有尊重过队内的任何一个替补！”  
“我们本该是Vulcan的双子星！”  
“我不会转会，Gianluka，媒体说我们会是下个赛季的中场双核。他们只是预测错了时间。”  
“我已经开始想你了，Gianluka。我已经连续五天没有在训练场看到你，明天又要比赛了，我支撑不下去。”  
看到这里他青着脸熄灭手机。  
过去的什么都无所谓了。对Vulcan和媒体来说，他的转会费简直就是白菜价，但对家乡来说，他的身价已经是队内最高。是时候重新作为核心球员开始自己的新赛季了。

混杂着一丝羞耻，Gianluka被领队Roman推进了C国豪门俱乐部FC Quirinus的休息室。等待他的是十来个好奇和诧异的眼光。  
“大家伙儿，来见见我们的新队友，也是老朋友，Gianluka。大名鼎鼎的Vulcan进攻型中场。”  
也不知道大家是不是心里明白，休息室里随即出现一阵在Gianluka听来略显尴尬的鼓掌和欢迎声。Gianluka保持着参加新闻发布会的微笑和新队友一一握手。这里的人他一多半都认得，Quirinus简直是C国国家队的后备队。在他们这个并不大的国家里，这帮20出头的小伙子简直就是全“村”人的希望。  
Gianluka六年前离开Quirinus时，就是媒体所称的小将，妖人，C国之星。在他国联赛混了六年，看着球队获得两座与他关系不大的欧冠后，他又回来了，回到他作为球员出生的地方。

接下来便是训练，战术会议，和队友培养默契。  
Gianluka入队后的第一次战术会议的讨论对象是国家德比对手，来自海边沙漠城市的Komoado FC。用他们自己的话说，又到了半年一度“战神猎杀蜥蜴”的时候。  
当然，战神也被科莫多巨蜥咬死过很多次。  
队长Maxim是个身披11号的大高个，下赛季将满33岁的他早已没有了早年的在球场上的飘逸和杀气。他不爱笑，或许是时刻都在思考球队里这帮小学生里有哪个可以接过他的11号战袍。  
9号Gor长着一张神经质的长脸，打理得上翘的头发使得他更像一只独角兽。无论是谁在说话，他的眼睛都会直勾勾盯着那个说话的人，仿佛在暗中观察猎物。  
教练Alex年轻的时候曾经带领这只队伍历史性打入欧冠八强。当年在Quirinus主场一球小胜Vulcan后，却因为客场惨败而止步欧冠，从此和欧洲所有二三流小球队一样在欧冠资格中沉沉浮浮。  
此时教练暂停了电视上的比赛录像，指着里面一个手长脚长的带球球员说：“蜥蜴10号Galvin，上赛季那两场，所有进球都与他有关。但是大家也得到消息了，他在季前赛受了伤，估计踢不了满场。队长。”  
队长搓了搓下巴：“蜥蜴队有10号，我们也有个新10号，我想听听Gianluka的想法。”  
所有人的目光都转向了Gianluka，包括Gor那双简直能射出激光的眼睛。  
哇，在Vulcan从来不会有人征询他的想法。Gianluka又紧张又兴奋：“呃……”他发出入队以来在公共场合的第一个字，“Galvin是个硬汉。”啊！太不专业的形容了！“过不去的球，他会直接撞开对方后卫骗取犯规。”Gianluka想起去年欧冠小组赛上，Vulcan边后卫，那个队内外号修道士的队友竟然在Galvin身上吃到一张红牌，顿时怒向胆边生：“他擅长右路传中，直塞是弱项。体力下滑加上伤病，我们最多两个人盯防足够了。”  
队长看着他坐直了身子，教练和助教对视一眼，示意他说下去，Gor的视线就没移动过。  
“我们需要有人在他左侧和前方断球，快速反击，我们有年龄和速度优势。”  
“这帮蜥蜴善于控球。”边卫Zolic说：“他们的传控真他妈的令人恼火，我们上个赛季已经吃了很多教训，我可不想再吃牌了。”  
“传控球队正在成批死亡。”Gianluka突然感觉自己像个留学归来经验丰富的球员：“如何破解传控，大家可以看看上个赛季末，X甲和X联赛的最后几场球。那些错失奖杯的老冠军们，场均控球几乎都在60%以上。”  
“这套战术已经僵化了。那些善于传控艺术的球员已经到了退役的年龄，而现在这些毛孩子，只会倒几脚球而已。蜥蜴还在复制这套战术不思改变。”教练Alex露出一丝掌握胜利的微笑：“Gianluka，我需要你在防守反击的时候，给Maxim和Gor做球。我知道，压缩对方中路是Vulcan的强项，你也是这个战术的施行者之一。”  
Gianluka点头，心想，队长和Gor都是会争抢有利位置的球员，那么自己该给他们哪个做球呢？  
“明天开始分组对抗。Maxim，你和Vlamir他们踢蜥蜴的传控。Zolic抢断，Gianluka，我们的新10号，试着给Gor做球。Gor，你如果再错失单刀，我会把你的脑袋拧下来。”教练当着众人的面对Gor放狠话，但是Gor似乎丝毫没有感觉受到了冲撞。他从头到尾一言不发，只是又把刀子一样的眼神移到队长身上。  
队长回头看了一眼Gor，语气冷冷的：“那么，如果我进球了，我是不是应该模仿一下Galvin那大猩猩一样的叫声？”

队内对抗赛仿佛预见了国家德比的胶着，并且三天后就是比赛，后卫不敢卖力放铲，锋线也不拼命争顶。门将Felic在与门将教练一对一练习。面对彼此空门，双方练习着传控与反传控，踢了个双位数比分。  
教练没有向Gianluka问过多的战术建议，队长Maxim也与他交流甚少。Gianluka明白大家都在观察着自己，三天后是自己入队后的第一场正式比赛，真的是验证Quirinus这笔交易是否值得的时候。

回到暂住的酒店房间，Gianluka倒在床上，感觉充实又寂寞。  
突然排满的赛程让他感觉接下来一两年的生活都充满了奋斗的意义。  
而Quirinus这些熟悉又陌生的国家队友，似乎还算不上真正的朋友。  
Vulcan的新赛季也要开始了呢。Gianluka这么想着，打开手机开始查Vulcan今年的赛程。这时却突然收到来自熟悉号码的来电。  
心情没那么糟糕了。Gianluka接了电话。“嗨，Eriko。”他说。  
“嗨，Gianluka。”是他，他永远会完整地叫Gianluka的名字，而不是简单的Gian。  
“你那边是半夜两点。”Gianluka说。  
“我知道。而且明天还有训练，而且我还在给你打国际长途。”  
Gianluka笑了：“我现在很忙。”  
“我也知道。我看了下赛程，你们三天后对阵科莫多巨蜥。你们那边怎么搞的，联赛第一轮就搞国家德比。”  
“可能他们是用炉石卡牌抽签吧。”  
他们在电话里压低声音笑得像两个少年一样开心，刚加入Vulcan的那段无忧无虑的日子啊。  
“Gianluka，我开始想你了。我那天给你发了那么多消息，你只回了一个谢谢是什么意思！”他是这样的人，一旦开始碎碎的小抱怨就停不下来：“你走了以后，Vulcan没有再买人。你的储物柜还空着，大家看到后，还会说以前Gianluka怎么怎么样……”  
“是吗，真没想到。”Gianluka躺在床上，把手机放在耳朵旁边，笑了。  
“Gianluka，我从来不会问你要什么答案，所以我只是随便说一说而已，你不用在意。”电话那边停了几秒钟：“Gianluka，我好怀念和你做爱的感觉。”


	2. Chapter 2

两天后，当Quirinus队员踏入Komoado主场时，南边绿色看台嘘声如雷。不过他们早已见怪不怪。虽说是国家德比，但在两队上百场的交手记录中，Quirinus占有六成的胜算。  
然而Komoado主场的球迷只会告诉你，战神已经衰老。  
近两年的国家德比，Quirinus的战绩实在令人焦虑。Komoado是西欧传控战术的优秀继承者。反观Quirinus，优秀球员被国外俱乐部连续挖角，队长Maxim与9号Gor“双锋之战”的内讧传言，与任何传控球队作战时碰不到球的尴尬，都让C国媒体大幅唱衰而开始吹捧Komoado。  
Quirinus的死忠们希望他们能在今年重新夺回战神的荣耀。因为他们有一个来自Vulcan的新10号。  
虽然是Vulcan的万年替补，好歹也是在豪门混过两年的人啊。Gianluka自嘲，低头看了一眼自己身穿的墨蓝色客场球衣。  
开场哨响，C超第一轮国家德比开始。Komoado的当家球员Galvin因为未愈的腿伤坐在替补席，冷眼观察着场上你来我往。  
8月是个并不令人紧张的月份。大赛已结束，联赛刚开始，似乎一切在8月的成功与失败都不会左右这个赛季的结局。但是对这两个老对手来说，首轮0分或者1分都不可接受，非要骑在对方的脖子上拿到3分才是最好的结局。  
新10号Gianluka开始感受到了来自对手的特殊照顾。Komoado的后卫3号非常喜欢从背后出击夺球。仗着主场的优势，身强力壮的他轻轻一侧身就可以把Gianluka撞倒，接着皮球便像听到了主人呼唤的宠物狗一样笼在他的脚下。每当这个时候，身穿蜥蜴绿的球迷看台就会爆发欢呼。  
Gianluka的多次摔倒倒是让Quirinus获得两个位置不错的任意球，然而Komoado门将是个身高超过2米的巨人，只要打在门框范围内的球，似乎都只能乖乖回归他的十指。  
上半场结束，战况一片迷茫，Gianluka在嘴角尝到汗水的味道。  
“这帮蜥蜴在球里放了磁铁吗？”后卫Zolic满脸都是汗，络腮胡都在闪闪发亮。  
“照这个节奏踢下去，我们的体能会透支。”另一个中场Antoni满脸涨红，赛前精心做的发型也垮了下来，表情简直像踢了120分钟外加一个点球大战。  
“我们不能让Komoado掌握节奏。他们下半场会让Galvin上来……”从来不笑的队长现在的表情更凝重了，他在和教练激烈地讨论着战况。Gianluka看着他们一头扎进更衣室的身影，低下头用毛巾擦了一把脸。  
背后突然被人重重一拍，是Gor。  
Quirinus锋线两大将，11号从来不笑，9号从来不说话。  
Gianluka终于听到Gor说话了。  
“你传的球像没吃饭。”Gor冷笑：“你这风格，应该去Komoado，而不是来这里。”  
Gianluka感觉全身的血一下子冲上头顶，在Vulcan那种不被人信任的感觉又回来了。看着Gor头也不回的背影，Gianluka知道自己现在没有发怒的权力。好好想想！他告诉自己。情况多么像上次Vulcan对阵Komoado的欧冠小组赛，当时Vulcan是怎么打破僵局获胜的？  
是靠对方角球失误后的快速反击。Gianluka想了起来。传控流喜欢自己掌控节奏，久而久之，就连他们自己都像温水里的青蛙了，然而足球并不是比谁控球更久的游戏。  
教练Alex似乎早就料到这些。“Symil，我会在70分钟用你替下Vlamir。Vlamir，你有25分钟和他们拉锯，顺便制造犯规。”  
Symil是队内仅次于队长的大长腿，他和Vlamir相视一笑。足球不光是拼体能，排战术，最重要的还是玩心理。  
“我刚才看到Galvin脱下了外套，他可能在下半场一开始就要出场。”有人说。  
“这是联赛第一轮，老实说，你们没有拼尽全力的必要。我只有一个要求，不能丢球。Gianluka，接下来就是试验你的战术的时间。别忘了你的任务。”教练搓着下巴似笑非笑看着他。  
Gianluka收到来自队长和Gor两道如同点球的目光。

果然，在他们回到场上准备站位时，就看到Galvin已经站在第四官员旁边。如同媒体报道的一样，他不喜欢一切华而不实的东西，包括发型。新赛季开始他便剃了光头，粗黑的眉毛和一双愤怒的眼睛，总会令Gianluka想到格斗游戏里的一些光头肌肉Boss。  
真正的战斗开始了。场边交换，风向却没有变。现在风向着Komoado的球门吹，也在向着南边一片蜥蜴绿的球迷看台刮去。  
50分钟左右，皮球一度被送到Quirinus的小禁区。门将Felic果断扑出将球牢牢抱住，满头青筋。  
“嘿！”Felic冲着后卫线大吼：“别盯着太阳！”  
上半场他在对面球门顶了45分钟的太阳，他知道这阳光对视野的危害。  
他也知道如果现在光是看自然环境的话，情况对Quirinus是有利的。  
背光，顺风。Galvin的腿毕竟还伤着，Kalios（Komoado主教）让他上场，可能只是提升一下蜥蜴的士气罢了。  
Gianluka很快发现Galvin跑不快，速度比上次欧冠下降了一个档次。但丰富而老辣的经验毕竟摆在那里，他会省着力气，却总是会出现在球队需要他的位置，接着皮球便从他的脚下送至蜥蜴前场。然而蜥蜴的锋线却像个挥霍无度的败家子，Felic哭笑不得地看着蜥蜴前锋Osly一次次把Zolic他们遛了半场，接着一个高空重炮把球踢向看台，远程炮踢向广告牌，或者干脆把球直直踢入Felic怀中。每次出现这种情况，Osly都会做出万分悔恨的表情，而场外Kalios瞪着眼恨不得要吃了他。  
Felic抱着球爬起来，收到新队友Gianluka的眼神，一个手抛球准确地落在Gianluka脚下。Komoado的人很快就像找到灯光的飞蛾一样围了上来。毕竟在国外顶级联赛待过几年，他们这种铁桶阵在Gianluka看来还是有不小漏洞。  
一定要给Gor那混蛋喂个漂亮的球！Gianluka心里想着。他能不能进是他的事，但我要让他后悔说出那句话！  
脚后跟将球小幅度回切，Gianluka极少在Vulcan的战场上尝试这种十分冒险的举措，Andre也不会允许。他多是以前在训练中和Eriko玩这种小把戏。但是现在面对四五个蜥蜴壮汉，不知怎么的，他就想到了这个小小杂耍。  
Eriko会像幽灵一样出现在他的身后，接住球，接着给皮球找寻更多可行的路线。但他知道Eriko此刻并不在他身后。  
Gianluka在Komoado后卫眼皮子底下转了个身，回跑几步，在球滚出边线后接住球，并没有传中，而是带着球跑向中路。  
Komoado后卫楞了一下，赶紧跟着他跑。  
Gianluka找到了Gor，Gor在平行对方球门跑动。Gianluka正要把球交给他，Gor却用力眨了两下眼睛，快速跑开。队长，身披11号的Maxim在他的更远处。  
Gor的跑动吸引了更多的盯防。Gianluka看到空档，一记平空远传。Maxim跳起来，胸部停球。  
这是Maxim的单刀！  
蜥蜴球迷开始慌了，开始发出各种各样的噪声，仿佛这些嘘声能阻挡Maxim的脚步。  
后卫线疾速回撤，Galvin开始怒吼，但是10米的距离对于人高腿长的Maxim来说如同咫尺。  
蜥蜴守门员面对战神队长，背对上万主场球迷，刺眼的太阳模糊了Maxim的五官和他脚下的足球。他就记得皮球在Maxim两腿间一晃，等他回过神来，Maxim已经连人带球过了自家球门线。  
Gianluka知道队长年轻的时候也是个浪费机会的好手，到现在能有机会亲自带球进门，就绝不会一脚射出。  
队长终于笑了，张开双臂跑出球门。新赛季第一个进球，对手还是万年死敌科莫多巨蜥，助攻来自队内的新10号。这个在82分钟的进球对他们来说意义太重大了。  
队长很快被队友包围，Gianluka迟疑了一下，被边后卫Jakub推着冲向包围圈。Gor和中场Symil拥抱着庆祝，眼神却看向了队长这边。  
接下来的10分钟，Quirinus所有人都读秒如年。  
Komoado众人更急躁了，也更不愿意丢球，传球长度恨不得以分米来计算。然而这毕竟不是五人足球场，传球距离变短势必需要用更长的跑动弥补，而临近终场的他们并没有那么多体力可以消耗。  
第四官员举起了电子板。2分钟的补时对Quirinus太长，对Komoado来说又太短，最终于事无补。  
终场哨响后，所有Quirinus的球员、教练、甚至场上为数不多抱团取暖的战神球迷都开始起立欢呼。  
Gianluka好久没有体会过这样的感觉，自己并不是队内庆祝的局外人。相反，正是他这个关键的助攻帮助Quirinus从Komoado身上取了3分。  
在被Komoado压制整整三个赛季后，在上一年痛失欧冠资格后，在一次次被媒体和其他对手唱衰后。  
从K市回到萨市3个小时车程，整支队伍一直在大巴车上唱歌。兴奋得仿佛得了联赛冠军。  
“我们是黑色十字战神！”  
“Uranus山给我们献上鲜花，狼河中流淌着我们的美酒。”  
“黑色的孩子，拿起你一百二十八年的战矛！”  
一百二十八年是Quirinus目前的建队时间，在Quirinus队歌中，这个数字每年都会改变。

Maxim从冲凉房出来，和Gor打了个照面。  
无论这两个人在公共场合还是私下里，每次见到对方都是一如既往的尴尬。  
“谢谢。”这次两人竟然没有吵上。队长Maxim没头没脑说了句谢谢，Gor都懵了。  
“什么谢谢？”Gor望着Maxim转身离去的身影吼。  
“谢谢那个球。”Maxim开始弯下身擦滴水的头发。  
白色浴巾就那么包在他的下身……Gor看着Maxim的背影，全身血液一会往上冲一会往下顶。“你笨蛋吗？”他吼：“明显是你站位更好，这个球他要不是传给你就是他瞎了。”  
Maxim不说话。Gor看不到他脸上的表情，更加烦躁。  
“我可没心情跟你比。”国外大把的俱乐部想要我，我都没去。这句话第无数次滚在Gor嘴边却又咽了下去。  
快说些什么，无论是你还是我。他望着Maxim的背影，那条比钢铁还坚韧的背脊永远都触不可及。  
“无论如何，还是谢谢你。”Maxim穿好了衣服，以队长的身份说出正式而官方的道谢。  
他妈的用的还是敬语！Gor一下子火了，冲到Maxim面前：“你觉得我想要的就是你这句谢谢？”  
两人鼻尖都要挨上了。9号和11号的双锋之争，传言并非毫无根据。Maxim不愿意在更衣室里与队员争执太久，于是他说了一句让他后悔很久的话：“我知道你已经等不及了，冬窗的时候……”  
Gor搂住Maxim把他按在储物柜上，一边用力地咬他嘴唇一边恨恨地说：“你明明知道我为什么不会走，你这混蛋，在我面前充什么队长，我们明明是……”  
Gor和Maxim都知道没有人在凌晨跑来更衣室，暴躁的心情让他们变本加厉地朝对方宣泄自己的内心。


	3. Chapter 3

提前打完硬仗，接下来的几周变得轻松愉快了起来。在等待欧冠抽签之前，Gianluka跟随球队踢了两场轻松快乐的比赛。  
周五主场对阵升班马T城队，大家普遍抱着热身赛的心态。锋线只上了队长Maxim，包括Gor在内的五名上一场的首发队员都在替补席休息。  
T城守门员有一双酷似阿米尔汗的大眼睛，善于给对面进攻球员眼神上的威慑。T城后卫原先的工作是兽医和外语教师，都是帮助他人的工作，所以他们并不能很好地对Quirinus进行有效的抢球。  
面对欧冠球队Quirinus，T城的策略是简单的全员进攻和全员防守。Gianluka时常发现自己周围密密麻麻围了五六个人，配合他们的球衣颜色，简直像一群不依不饶的小蜜蜂。这时候他们藏不住话的教练就会在场外叫：“断球呀！抢球啊小伙子们！”  
问题是小伙子们无法预测Gianluka的动作。他们也无法理解为何足球在Gianluka脚下的运动轨迹是波浪线状。  
Gianluka把这当做在Vulcan的训练课，只是场上的假人道具换成了黄色。作为中场的快乐之一，莫过于看着自己在被夹攻中送出的长传总能被进攻者稳稳接住。左前腰Ivano进了一个，下半场刚开始Maxim又进了一个。随即队长被Gor换下。Gianluka看到Maxim在球迷欢呼中走向场边，取下队长袖标，亲自给Gor戴上。两人面无表情地拥抱了一下，Gor小跑着上场了。  
以往对阵T城的比赛中，9号Gor都能取得至少一个进球。这个由足球小报总结的规律在中场休息时又被主教Alex拿来刺激了一下Gor。早已习惯来自教练的严厉和施压，Gor这次竟然不怒反笑，答应一定会进一个球。果然在他上场后不到5分钟，他就用一记重炮轰开T城大敞的球门。  
30分钟的“垃圾时间”以Gianluka自己的一个进球完美结束。他自己也没想到球就这么进了，一个在大赛中比较冒险的边路传中，却因为对手实力的问题变成了一个小角度飞入球门的弧线。以四球的优势，Quirinus获得本赛季主场第一胜。这当然比不上七天前客场击败老对手的兴奋。转播大画面切换到球迷看台，一名身穿黑色十字的Quirinus球迷竟然和一身蜜蜂黄的T城球迷一起吃爆米花，两个人笑嘻嘻，仿佛看的不是球赛而是一出喜剧片。

Gianluka放下手机，透过冷饮店的窗户看到马路对面一个熟悉的身影小跑过来。  
是他。Eriko。在日光下他的深金头发会呈现一种金属的色泽，哪怕他头上戴着一顶搞笑的卡通帽子，也有几撮张扬的金毛从耳朵旁边冒出来。  
Gianluka看到他就笑了。两个月前的分离并不愉快，好在重新见面时，他们冷静而喜悦。  
谁会想到Vulcan会突然和萨市青年队来一场友谊赛，简直像老天，不对，欧足联特地安排让他们再次相会。  
在Eriko推门而入的那一瞬间，Gianluka感觉他们仿佛回到从前离Vulcan训练场不远的Gelato店，有时是他们两个，有时和其他几个关系好的队友，他们像一群放学后的孩子，一边吃一边聊着球场上的一切。后来Vulcan体能教练的要求开始严格，Gelato之约也变成一两个月一次。  
Eriko别的不说，先扑过来给Gianluka一个大大的拥抱，埋着脸偷偷在他的后颈亲了一下。  
“Gianluka，好久不见。”  
Gianluka被紧紧抱着呼吸不畅，那个脖子上的吻让他在喜悦中又有些心悸。怕什么呢，他想着，每个媒体都知道他们来自于Quirinus青训营，共享着超过半辈子的友谊。趁着比赛的机会，偷偷见个面又有什么呢？  
拍照啊，三流小报们，让他们看到我们的关系不会因为转会而改变。  
Gianluka往自己刚收拾好的新家中带来了第一个客人，他抿着嘴唇，把Eriko的手指攥在微微出汗的手心。  
一进门，呼吸就变得像一场比赛跑十公里一样粗重，动作比铲球犯规还粗野。两人没头没脑地用自己的嘴唇在对方身上摩擦，好让两天后彼此的距离重新拉长为3000公里时，身上还能带着一些对方的味道。  
他们都想到了三个月前的不欢而散。  
Vulcan管理层的风格一向是让所有事情无声无息地解决，比如炒掉一名不太令人满意的主教练，比如多年前闹出过数条人命的足球流氓事件，因此卖掉一名替补球员这种小事自然不用通告全世界。Eriko现在还有些生气，因为他认为自己是整个俱乐部最后一个知道Gianluka已经确定解约的人。他认识的所有队友和教练，包括Gianluka，都在瞒着他。  
Eriko知道那段时间是Gianluka职业生涯中最灰暗的日子，俱乐部放任他被外界口诛笔伐，只因为生于右边路的他因为补伤员的漏而在短时间内被强行改成左前腰。在重要的欧冠半决赛次回合，他搞砸了一次进攻，反而送给对方一个反击进球，而那个进球终结了Vulcan上个赛季的欧冠路。而上个赛季，Vulcan死忠们认为近十年主队里冠军最近的一次。  
赛后，只有个别媒体在复盘时替Gianluka说了几句好话，那些一向把标题用丑陋的大号字印在显眼位置的三流小报开始带起了“Vulcan最坑替补”的节奏。Gianluka所有的社交账号被脏话和大便表情攻陷，过了几天，甚至还有人在楼下朝着Gianluka的住所投掷啤酒瓶。  
而Eriko竟然很天真地以为靠自己温暖的怀抱就可以让Gianluka感觉好过一点。冲动如他，甚至想过当众出柜来转移媒体对那失败一战之中“罪魁祸首”的愤怒。  
他们那一次试图做爱结果以失败告终。Eriko记得Gianluka紧闭着双眼和嘴唇推开了他，翻过身藏在被子里，闷声闷气说了一句：“不要这样了，Eri，这没用。”  
然后便是第二天身边一床空被子，俱乐部更衣室里如同陌生人一样的眼神交换，少了一个人的训练场，最后是一个空出来的储物柜。  
Eriko所了解的，始终都能处于冷静的Gianluka在临别的那几天简直疏离得让人感到害怕。那天知道他已经登上飞机后，Eriko知道自己短时间内不做点什么，他们就从此完了。所以，Eriko以“想回家乡看看”这样朴素拙劣的理由，让球队同意自己参加这场鸡肋的季前友谊赛。  
心事重重，但不影响离别后的重逢总是甜蜜的。当Eriko试图从身下人的体内抽离时，Gianluka的双手重新环住Eriko的脖子，无声地请求他多留一会。

“Gianluka，我有没有跟你说过，我小时候是在青年队青训的。”  
“有。但是我忘了为什么。我记得你在那里的日子并不愉快？”  
“我总是被欺负。那个时候我太瘦了，大个子们觉得戏弄我很好玩。”Eriko边说着边用手指拨弄Gianluka刚剪短不久的深棕色头发：“其实当时我对足球讨厌透了，但是爸爸坚持让我踢球，于是他就把我送到离家更远的Quirinus少年队。Gianluka，你肯定没办法相信我那个时候是个胆小鬼，爸爸送我去Quirinus的时候，我在车上哭了一路。”  
然后我们就认识了。Gianluka在脑中补完了Eriko想说的话。隔着十多年的时光往回看，Gianluka感觉他们两个都过得太不容易了。  
然而有哪个足球运动员的职业生涯是一路顺利的呢？  
“Gian……”Eriko抱住了他，把自己的金色脑袋埋在Gianluka的颈窝：“我希望我们可以一直见面。”  
然而不可能像以前那样了。Gianluka亲了亲他的金发：“快要到欧冠抽签了。如果……幸运的话，我们这个赛季还能踢两回球呢。”  
什么叫幸运？Vulcan和Quirinus抽到同一小组？还是在淘汰赛遇到，又是在哪一轮的淘汰赛？如果是决赛，那么他们只能见一次，再说这可能吗？……两人在脑中疯狂计算着各种可能性。Eriko突然笑了，Gianluka也跟着笑，为他们此刻幼稚地猜测着还未发生的一切。

又过了相安无事的一周。周五晚上，Quirinus全队坐在俱乐部餐厅，然而每个人都没有聚餐的兴致。Gianluka心不在焉地戳着玉米沙拉，眼睛不离餐厅的大电视。  
现在是新赛季的欧冠抽签仪式，又一轮腥风血雨要开始了。  
C超作为只有一个半欧冠席位的小国联赛，几乎每年所做的不过是在小组赛阶段去三个不同的国家观光而已。今年情况算好，Quirinus和Komoado为C超获得了久违的整整两个欧冠参赛资格。作为C类球队的他们，需要等着西边的巨头们在A-H组的分组箱里分席就坐，再由抽签嘉宾的双手来决定他们这个赛季的命运。  
Maxim坐在离电视最近的桌子，伸长他的两条长腿微微交叉着。他在用手指轻轻摩擦下巴，据Gor对他多年的观察，这是他紧张地等待着什么的标志动作。  
现在不光是队长，所有人都一脸严肃。对于Quirinus这样的球队来说，每一组都是死亡的，区别只是宣告死亡的时间快慢罢了。  
包括Vulcan在内的8支A类球队的小球被分别放在A-H组的箱中。当嘉宾打开B组，抽出写着Vulcan FC的纸条时，Gianluka被旁边的人捅了捅，他转头看到队友Ivano冲着自己笑了笑。  
天啊，快让他们忘记我是从Vulcan来的吧。Gianluka心想。  
八个A类球队蹲坐框内，像是动物园里等待投喂的肉食动物。开始给C类球队抽签时，Gianluka突然感觉到了紧张。这和以前在Vulcan看抽签是两种完全截然不同的感觉，和永远坐在队友身后的替补球员不同，他第一次感觉嘉宾的每一个抓球都抓的是自己的命运。  
这便是当球队核心的感觉吧。  
“F组第三，Quirinus FC。”  
来自邻国的足球名宿嘉宾展开了纸条。餐厅里传来一阵噪声，多的是同样心里没底的人。  
“L城，这个赛季不好过啊。”Maxim看着处于同组第一的红色球队低声说道。  
助理教练Molfus凑过来，在他耳边轻声问道：“Maxim，听Alex说这是你在这里的最后一个赛季？”  
Maxim顿了一下，点点头。  
Molfus无奈地笑了笑，拍了拍Maxim的肩：“好小子。”  
“在我当上队长后，我暗自发过誓，要把Quirinus重新带回欧冠八强，像当年Alex一样。”Maxim转头看了看身后正在议论抽签结果的队员们，接着双眼对上坐在黑暗中一言不发的Gor：“这是我最后一次机会了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠如青楼，写着写着自己意难平【x】  
> 为啥脑中浮现出范大将军的脸= 。。=我错了。。。。。。  
> 关于欧冠抽签规则我是凭记忆写的，请无视bug


End file.
